Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut
by FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix
Summary: Bella has just moved into Edward's building, and aggravates him immediately. In a peace offering, they have dinner and drinks together, when the power goes off! Struggling to find things to occupy them, they create their list, but will both stick to it?AH
1. You Got It, You Got It Bad

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 1 – You Got, You Got It Bad_

BPOV

Do you ever have one of those life-changing moments when you're sure it's actually happening to someone else? That is me, right now, this instant, receiving the keys to my new apartment. Moi. I own an apartment, an actual apartment! I have finally entered the world of Being A Grown Up.

I think its happy dance time...

~*~

I managed to control myself until the 'removal men' – meaning my dad and a couple of his mates from the station – had left and then I full on went for it. Happy dance, maximum speed, around the entire house. Lady GaGa blaring, I shook my ass through every room, chanting, 'Mine all mine!'

_Bang!_

The ceiling shook as whoever lived above me thumped their floor. _Great work Bella, you've been here five minutes, and you've already managed to piss off the neighbours. _I quickly turned the music down and shouted 'Sorry!' to the grouch upstairs.

At that moment, my mobile began to vibrate in my pocket. I didn't need to look to see who it was – only one person had that ringtone on my phone... Giggling as it tickled me, I pulled it out and answered as the tones of Queen singing _You're My Best Friend_ abruptly ceased.

I immediately had to pull the phone away from my ear as girly screaming shrieked out of the speaker. 'Alice, take it down an octave or two ok?' I begged. Eventually, the banshee on the other end of the phone somehow managed to regain a miniscule amount of control and screeched, 'So when are you inviting us round, you ungrateful biatch?!'

'Um... now?' I replied, trying to quell the wrath of Alice.

Next second, my doorbell is going crazy. 'Well that's good, cos we're right outside! Let us in Isaaabellaaaa!'

~*~

Two bottles of wine and a great deal of party music on the CD player later, we were ready to head out for my first real night out – with no worried Dad sleeping fitfully on the sofa, waiting for me to come home and no curfew! Thank goodness for the inheritance Grandma Swan left me – I could never have afforded to move out otherwise.

Putting our signature tune up to full volume, Rosalie informed us that the cab would be here in ten minutes, and we just had time to do 'Our Dance'. Like the sad creatures that we were, we proceeded to dance our way through the routine we made up in Junior year to 'I Am The One And Only' – singing at ear-splitting volume of course.

Halfway through the first chorus, The Grouch was banging.

'What the fuck...?' shouted Rosalie as the banging grew louder.

'It's my neighbour' I shouted over the racket. 'I call it The Grouch!' In a small corner inside my head, sober Bella was shocked and appalled at my behaviour, but unfortunately, the alcohol had unleashed tipsy Bella, who was well on her way to becoming drunken Bella.

By the end of the song, the banging had stopped, and, assuming the Grouch had given up, we switched everything off and headed for the door. I opened the door, turned to grab my keys, and walked straight out... and straight into the somebody standing just outside my door.

'Woah!' I yelled, and stepped back, onto Rose and Alice's toes. All three of us fell back, legs in the air, very ladylike.

From my position on the floor, I glared at the intruder's feet. They were hairy and hobbit-like and probably more than a bit stinky. Beginning to get riled up, my gaze travelled upwards, past the skanky sweatpants with the cuffs coming unravelled, past the dirty food stain on the left thigh, past the low slung waist band revealing... A very sexy V... Hello V...

After about 30 seconds, I realised I was staring at this guy's crotch, and not subtly either. My telltale blush staining my cheeks, I forced my eyes to leave the sweet V and travel over... rock-hard abs... manly biceps... broad shoulders... up to the face of a dark angel with tousled bronze hair...

Mesmerised by the Adonis before me, it took me a moment to register the fact that he was ranting, full steam ahead.

'...seriously can you just keep the noise down! I just got off a 24 hour shift and I am trying to SLEEP!'

I blinked owlishly at him until I realised he was waiting for a reply.

'I... uh... I... sorry?' I stammered, wincing inwardly at the patheticness of my reply.

He glowered at me wordlessly, his smouldering eyes informing me of his disgust far better than words ever could. I lowered my eyes, utterly ashamed at my behaviour and spluttered out a more sincere apology, promising to be more considerate in future. Blushing beetroot red, I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw that he was ruefully smirking.

'I guess I may have overreacted just a little bit,' he conceded. 'But I'm a grouch when I don't get my sleep.' He treated each of us to a devilish smile and a wink and sauntered back up the stairs. 'Have a good night ladies.'

~*~

'Fuck me was he hot!'

'Rose, shut up, you have Emmett!'

'I can appreciate the bouquet without tasting the wine.'

'Whatever...'

We were sitting at a booth in the club, knocking back shots and discussing the hotness that was The Grouch. Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances, clearly not taken in by my nonchalance ploy.

'So anyway... Any hotties catching your eye tonight?' asked Alice, in an apparent change of subject.

I gave the dance floor a cursory glance.

'Nothing good,' I replied.

'I knew it!' shouted Alice in triumph. 'If you weren't pining over the Greek God of Grouchiness, you would be on that dance floor right now, shakin' your booty!'

'Shows what you know,' I growled, starting to get up.

'And now she's defensive!' crowed Rosalie.

Realising I had risen to their teasing, I sat down in defeat.

'I got it bad, girls,' I admitted.

'Totally!' laughed Alice. 'But I'm gonna help you get in there – after all, you're the only one of us that can.'

'Yeah, Jazz and Em might have something to say about it if you two "got in there" to use your classy phrase, Alice.'

'That's why I live vicariously through you,' she simpered.

'Manipulative pixie,' I muttered, before I let her drag my lascivious ass onto the dance floor.

~*~

_Swaying to the deep bass, I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me, thinking of the gorgeous green eyes I had last seen twinkling at me as they disappeared up the stairs of my apartment block. I felt something bump against me and, startled, I opened my eyes to see the same bewitching eyes I had just been thinking about. _

'_I... I thought you were trying to sleep?' I asked, confused._

'_I couldn't sleep without you,' he purred into my ear, one arm wrapping around my waist, the other playing softly with my hair._

_I gasped as his lips touched the soft, delicate skin of my neck, sending electric currents spiking through my skin. His kisses moved gently up my neck, along my jaw line, then hovered tantalisingly mere millimetres from mine. Every time I moved forward to close the distance, he moved away teasingly. Growing impatient, I wrapped my arms around his neck, reached up on my tiptoes, and finally, feather light, touched my lips to his. Deepening our kiss, he lightly stroked the skin of my arms, his fingers leaving patterns of goose bumps on my skin._

_As he held me in his arms, the kiss grew fiercer and I felt my body moulding itself to his strong frame, losing myself further and further in the moment._

_Abruptly, the song changed, the bass suddenly replaced with a loud beeping. _What a weird song!_ I thought as I stood back to look at those sparkling emerald eyes._

_My sexy neighbour, who was unexpectedly wearing a pink tutu, looked me solemnly in the eye and declared, 'From the sublime to the ridiculous...'_

I opened my eyes unwillingly and slapped my hand on top of my alarm clock, cursing loudly as I managed to knock it off the bedside table. I muttered crossly as I threw myself back down on the covers. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I forced myself to get up and into the shower, ready for my day at college.

Switching on my shower radio, I laughed out loud as I realised what song had just come on.

_See I've been there, done it, fucked around,  
After all that - this is what I found,  
Everyone of ya'll are just like me,  
It's too bad that you can't see,  
That you got it bad...hey_

You got it, You got it bad,  
When you're on the phone,  
Hang up and you call right back,  
You got it, You got it bad...

~*~

**A/N:** This is my first Twilight Fanfic so please be gentle! Also, this is my first published fanfiction since 2004 so please take that into consideration! I really appreciate constructive criticism – but I don't appreciate people who just rip people's work to shreds. Please do let me know how I could improve my work – and I would really like a beta reader, I've never written Edrotica before! (That's Edward/Erotica, a word me and my boyfriend made up lol)

Please review!


	2. What's New Pussycat?

_Sorry for late update – I'm a teacher and we've just had assessment week, so my evenings have been filled with marking!_

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 2 – What's new pussycat?_

BPOV

I was absolutely cream crackered. We had been pushed excruciatingly hard in class today – I was greasy, smelly and sweaty. I was halfway through my two year Culinary Arts course, and rarely ever had to cook in the evenings – just the way I liked it. As much as I love cooking, it's far too easy to have too much of a good thing. I could easily see myself loathing my chosen career if I was forced to provide for myself in the evenings after spending my entire day in an over-crowded, over-heated, over-smelly kitchen.

Precariously balancing the fruits of my day's labours – zuppa pasta fagioli, panzerotti porcini and fondente al cacao - I juggled with my keys, my bag and the door. I'd had a hellish journey back – involving two blocked subway lines, a completely incomprehensible ticket advisor and an entire pavement of unmarked wet cement - and I just wanted to snuggle down on my sofa with my gorgeous Italian (food that is), my fluffiest blanket and an evening with my favourite film, Hairspray. The slightly wrong attractiveness of Zac Efron was calling to me, and I was ready to collapse – if I could just get the frigging key in the door without dropping everything, including my ass, on the floor!

I could sense rather than see that my hazardous pile was slowly slipping from my arms. Cursing, I resigned myself to the resounding crash – and the devastating splat of my chocolate dessert – that would be the icing on the fucking cake of my ridiculously stressful day.

When the resounding crash failed to resound, I opened my eyes a crack to see what had averted disaster. I could see ten long, delicate fingers, attached to two flexible hands, cradling my carefully wrapped packages of mouth-watering (though I say it myself) goodness. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned my face up to declare my undying gratitude, when my words froze in my throat as I found myself nose-to-nose with the Grouch – a.k.a. The Sexiest Man Alive.

'Um...' was the stunning witticism I managed to utter, clearly enthralling him with my way with words. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I was sent spiralling again by the delicious scent emanating from his soft, tantalizing skin. He smelt like chocolate, mangoes and man – my three favourite things.

"Hi," he murmured in warm, velvet tones. He snuck a look at the personalised key chain in my hand. "Bella... it suits you."

"Er... swh?" was my intelligent response.

The corner of his lip lifted in the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. My good time muscles automatically clenched, sending a small wave of pleasure through my body.

Realising we were only an inch apart – although my body was desperate to close the gap – I reluctantly took a step back, giving myself space to breathe and eventually manage to respond in English.

"Thanks – I thought I was going to lose my dessert then. It's my favourite – it's better than sex..."

I blushed fire-engine red, my mind finally catching up with my unruly tongue.

"Really?" he inquired, eyebrows raising and smirk somehow managing to become even sexier. "I'd like to test that theory..." He winked impishly at me.

My brain completely blanked for about ten seconds, leaving me slack-jawed and gaping like a moron. At this point, I swear my orgasm took control of my tongue.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked eagerly.

When he paused, my insecurity surfaced, immediately assuming the worst.

"I mean... if... if you want to..." I stammered.

"Actually, I was thinking you could bring it up to mine – I've got a bottle of rose cooling in the fridge. That was why I came down – I wanted to make a fresh start with you. I have a feeling my first impression wasn't really favourable to my usually sunny personality."

I nodded silently, no longer trusting my mouth with words.

"Great," he grinned, and suddenly the Smirk had a contender for Sexiest Facial Expression. He gripped the packages of food and gently drew them out of my hands.

"I'll go and get these heated up – see you in about half an hour?"

He jogged quickly up the stairs and I managed a strangled gurgle that meant 'Where?'

He paused on the stairs briefly and shouted down, "Apartment 4B – and I'm Edward."

~*~

As soon as I stepped in the door, I slammed it shut and raced for the shower.

_Right... wash hair, wash face, shave legs, moisturise..._

Twenty-five minutes later, I was on my way out the door. _Talk about eager beaver..._

Nervously, I smoothed my top, pulling up the waistband of my jeans, as I ascended the stairs slowly. I'd contemplated phoning Alice for advice, but by that point I'd already changed four times and speculated that I was entering crazy territory.

As I reached the fourth floor, I forced myself to take a deep breath. _Calm the fuck down Bella!_ I ordered myself. _You've already made an utter fool of yourself – the worst part's over._

Pausing outside his door, I knocked softly. Suddenly realising I had been holding my breath for far too long, I panicked, and tried to take a huge breath. My head spun, my vision went blurry, and I stumbled over the threshold of the doorway, just as the door opened and I fell into oblivion.

~*~

I was floating softly in a sea of bright lights. Blinking slowly, struggling to open my eyes, I was lost in a green ocean. Shaking my head gently to clear it, wincing at the pain this action caused me, I forced myself to focus, drawing my vision back until I recognised the face above me. I could feel something cold on the back of my head. I reached back slowly and felt something icy and hard, being cradled to my head by warm, soft fingers.

The beautiful green eyes smiled at me, and a voice I recognised chuckled.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" exclaimed the voice.

Feeling more or less coherent now, I smiled ruefully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

I did a quick run through of my hurts. Solid bump on back of head – throbbing slightly. Stomach – hungry but not nauseous. Being held in Adonis' arms – Priceless.

"I'm good," I assured him. "Don't worry, this is nothing compared to the stunts I've pulled before – I am infamously clumsy!"

"Are you sure?" he questioned me. "If I wasn't a doctor and able to keep an eye on you here, I would send you to hospital for a concussion!"

Woah! So not only is he gorgeous, with the sexy green eyes, and the devilish smirk, but he is also a _doctor!_ I could hear Alice in the back of my head. _Don't you dare screw this up girlfriend! _

"Yeah, honestly, back in high school, my feet were up in the air more than they were on the ground." My internal Emmett snickered as I realised what I'd said. _That's what she said! _ he sang in my head.

Edward was clearly more of a gentleman. He simply raised an eyebrow, pulled me to my feet and said, "Well you'll have to regale me with these amusing slapstick moments – and I'll repay you with mine."

~*~

Half an hour of swapping high school horror stories later – my worst involving falling down three consecutive flights of stairs to land at the principal's feet, his asking out the hottest girl in school by phone, not realising she had it on speaker to her entire class – and more than a couple glasses of wine, I was feeling much more relaxed.

Edward looked at me archly and grinned. Clearly something amused him.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head and kept on grinning.

There is nothing I hate more than secrets.

"What?!" I asked in a sharper tone.

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

I growled warningly, narrowing my eyes.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed. "I was just thinking how much fun we're going to have, what with you possibly having concussion and not being able to spend the night alone..." he trailed off playfully.

My mind went into overdrive at the thought of spending the whole night with Edward.

"So," I said, grinning. "What shall we do?"

~*~

Forty minutes later, I was sat on Edward's sofa, with his cat, Reggie, curled up on my knee, waiting for Edward to finish heating the chocolate fondant I had made this afternoon. Finally I heard the satisfying ping of the microwave, and sensed the signature scent wafting towards me. I could hear the clink of metal spoons and satisfied yummy sounds...

"Hey! Don't start without me!" I yelled, as I dashed to the kitchen to rescue my dessert. I wrenched the tiny ramekin from his hands and a little shriek escaped my lips when I realise how little was left.

"Pig!" I laughed, as I licked the last scraps of chocolate from the edges. I threw open the doors of his cupboards and began dragging various ingredients out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Making another one – just for me!"

At that moment, the lights went out.

~*~

**A/N:** Duh duh DUN! Lol Sorry again for late update, there's just one week left until the Christmas holidays so I should be able to update more quickly. I really am looking forward to your feedback – please give me your thoughts, don't worry about sparing my feelings, if it's bad _tell me_ and tell me how to make it better.

Still looking for a beta-reader, please message me if you'd like to volunteer.

Enjoy!


	3. Let's Twist Again!

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 3 – Let's Twist Again!_

I'm not proud of what happened next, but I'll hold up my hands and admit it – I screamed like a big girl. But then the most amazing thing happened... Edward screamed like an even bigger girl! Shocked, I laughed out loud – and then somehow managed to trip over the cat, do a double pirouette while trying to regain my balance and grab Edward's arm on the way down, taking him with me. The three of us – man, girl and cat – ended up in a hysterical pile on the floor, with Reggie jumping on top of us, purring, and generally enjoying every second.

After several minutes, we finally managed to calm down and, wiping the tears out of my eyes, I felt Edward turn next to me, a few crashing sounds, and finally bright torchlight illuminated the room. The light moved towards the front door and I heard it creak open for a moment.

"It's not just us, it's the whole block."

In the unnatural silence, Edward's voice made me jump – then shiver as I entertained a lustful thought about 'us'...

"So", I tried to ask as casually as possible, "what shall we do?"

~*~

"Are you sure you're ready for this? After all, we only just met..."

"I'm ready – but be gentle with me."

"Don't worry, I'm very experienced... You'll definitely enjoy it..."

"Well, you asked for it – Left hand blue, bitch!"

~*~

Fifteen minutes later, the lights flickered back to life, revealing the two of us contorted above a Twister mat. I was facing the ceiling, hips arched away from the floor, Edward was above me, facing the floor, arms either side of my torso. Needless to say, it was a very compromising position... and a very tempting one. Edward's mouth was by my ear, his soft, warm breath tickling my neck. My nose was just above his shoulder, and I could smell his delicious man scent. His stomach was less than an inch from mine, our thighs gently brushing together. I inadvertently gasped as his moist lips touched my neck for just a split second. Our eyes locked, and his left hand was suddenly resting lightly on my waist, his thumb reaching slowly up beneath the hem of my thin t-shirt. My breath quickened, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, a softer version of his delicious smirk. My head tilted slightly, bringing our lips less than a centimetre apart. I closed my eyes, straining my body up slightly so that my breasts gently brushed against his chest...

Abruptly, my breath was pushed painfully out of my lungs as Edward collapsed on top of me – and Reggie's curious face appeared over the top of his shoulder where he had decided he would leap to see what we were up to. The unexpected extra weight had overbalanced Edward, suspended as he was on only one arm. Quickly realising he was crushing me, Edward rolled over and groaned.

"Bloody cat!" he muttered, as Reggie jumped on his chest, pushed his face against Edward's chin and purred. He jumped lightly off, scampered into the kitchen, yowled, scurried back and head-butted Edward's shoulder, before returning to the kitchen and crying pitifully.

Edward turned his head towards me.

"He's hungry," he explained, laughter in his eyes. He squeezed my hand so briefly that I thought for a moment I had imagined it, then clambered to a standing position.

_Mmm... standing position... Focus Bella!_

As I lay there on the floor, typical girl that I am, my thoughts began chasing each other around my head, becoming more and more tangled with each circuit. Soon, I was so confused and panicked that I was inches away from hyperventilating. The flat seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and I could only concentrate on one thing. I needed some space to sort through what I was feeling – and play umpire to my logic and my lust.

Stammering some stupid excuse in Edward's direction, I stumbled for the doorway, wrenched the door open and raced down the stairs to my apartment.

~*~

I slammed my apartment door shut and leaned against it, panting heavily, sweat moistening my chest. No matter that I had told Edward I needed a good night's sleep for my early class, I had no intention of going to bed until I figured out what I wanted. I had no doubt what my hoo-hah wanted – she wanted to be back upstairs wrapped around his Hotness. However, I needed to sort out what _I_ wanted – and what I was ready for.

_Pro_ – He's hot, friendly and welcoming.

_Con_ – He's your hot, friendly and welcoming _neighbour_. If it doesn't work out, you'll have to see him _every day_.

_Pro_ – We fit together easily – it's like we've known each other for years.

_Con_ – Reality check – you've known him _two days_. You barely know him!

_Pro_ – All the more reason to spend more time with him – get to know him better.

_Con _– Get to _know him _eh?

When did the pros and cons turn into the angel and devil on my shoulders?

_Honesty time Bella_, I told myself. _This is a guy you could potentially really like, he's funny, smart, good-looking, an all round perfect catch. And there's every reason to think he likes you too, going by his earlier behaviour._

This was too much for my own little angel and devil to deal with. I needed to call in the big guns – although I could never work out which one was the angel and which was the devil...

~*~

"Shit, Alice, what am I gonna do? It's getting hot quickly – I think I'm already in too deep to get out without getting burned."

"Sweetie, there is only so much we can sort out on speakerphone. Me and Rosalie need to come round – and you need a little drinkie to calm you down!"

I looked at the clock.

"Fuck! It's two in the morning! I have class at nine, I need to go to sleep! Right, tomorrow night, you are both coming round with wine and chick flicks – I need all the advice I can get!"

"Fine, fine" snapped Rosalie, her always thin patience close to snapping point. "Sweet dreams Bella."

~*~

Ten minutes later, I realised I was still standing in the middle of my living room with the phone to my ear. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but my mind was filled with green eyes and sexy smirks. Sighing in frustration, I stomped to the bathroom, grabbing my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and my towel.

Hot water on full blast, I lathered up my hair angrily, not knowing who I was really angry at, myself or Edward. Myself, for longing to give into the temptation, or Edward for laying the temptation in my path. As the soft water and smooth shower cream caressed my body, I started to drift into a fantasy – about giving into temptation.

The cold water brought me back to the present with a start – I must have been out of it for a long time for the hot water to run out. Unwillingly, I quickly towel-dried my hair and softly brushed the towel over my skin. Wandering into the bedroom, I slowly pulled my pyjamas on. As I dragged the top over my head, I caught sight of my radio alarm clock out of the corner of my eye. Three o clock! Even if I fell asleep immediately, that only gave me four hours sleep – I was going to suffer tomorrow.

I drew back the warm gold covers of my bed and crawled in between the sheets. I reached out to flick the lights off, and flopped back on the bed with a sigh. The whirlpool of doubts and questions, which had been silenced momentarily by the hot water, returned full volume.

_What if I'm imagining it? What if he doesn't like me?_

_What if he does like me – but only for one thing?_

_What if it all works out, and we break up? Do I move? Does he move? Do we endure seeing each other every day?_

_What if he prefers blondes? Guys always prefer blondes._

_What if he thinks I'm too skinny? What if he'd rather have a curvy girl like Rosalie?_

I felt my eyes and throat becoming heavy with tears and I shook myself angrily.

_This is ridiculous Bella!_ I ranted at myself. _You are getting yourself worked up over nothing! Why do you always ruin everything by over thinking it?!_

Miserable, I lay in bed, tossing and turning as the minutes slid by, until I finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~

_I sat straight up in bed, abruptly awoken from a fitful dream. Shaking, I smoothed my hair back from my face and wiped the sweat from my forehead and cheeks. I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them tight to my body, wishing I had been brave enough to accept Edward's unspoken invitation. At least then I'd have someone to share my bed with that wasn't Panda or Heffalump._

_No sooner had the thought entered my head, I heard a quiet knock at my front door. Sliding gloomily from beneath my covers, I switched the light on and headed for the door._

_Not wanting to open my door to a stranger in the middle of the night, I called softly, "Who is it?"_

"_It's me," said a familiar, masculine voice. "Let me in, I need to see you."_

_Confused, I opened the door to see Edward standing there, looking hotter than ever in just a pair of sweat pants, cut off at the knees. In one swift movement, with grace I envied, he stepped into my apartment, closed the door silently, and turned to face me._

"_Bella, there's something I need to tell you... When you left my apartment, I went to bed and... I tried to sleep but... I... I can't stop thinking about you! I need you to know that you are an amazing person, you're so warm and genuine, and I feel like I've known you my whole life. Please, please say that you feel it too, this connection, I need to know that this can go somewhere, I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my life."_

_Speechless, I hesitated, knowing I could never find the right words to tell Edward how I felt about him. Instead, I threw my arms around him, and looked deep into his eyes, trying to show him how I felt. Joy filled his features as he swept me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom..._

_I was trying to concentrate on Edward's caresses, but something kept annoying me. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the corner of the bedroom, playing pat-a-cake and singing some stupid song to each other..._

"_Bella and Edward sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love, then comes marriage, _

_Then comes baby Edward in a carriage..."_

_I kept asking them to be quiet, but they insisted on singing it, getting louder and louder and shriller and shriller..._

Growling, I sat up, intent on dealing with Alice and Rosalie, when I realised the shrill noise was not, in fact, my darling best friends, but my mobile phone. Becoming aware that my wonderful night with Edward was just a dream, I forlornly picked up my phone and answered, sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" yelled my cooking partner from college. "Class started twenty fucking minutes ago!"

"Shit!" I squealed, slamming the phone shut, jumping out of bed, throwing on the first clothes I saw and sprinting out the door.

~*~

**A/N** – Hi guys, I apologise for the late update, but the holidays were epic, then I was really busy at work, then my laptop fricking broke and I couldn't get to any of my stories! I promise I am making a backup right this second so that this cannot happen again!

I hope you enjoy – all compliments, advice and beta-readers welcome!


	4. Gorgons and PG Cream

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 4 – Gorgons and PG Cream_

Slamming the door in frustration, I threw myself down on my sofa and groaned. Class had been _awful_. Not only had I had a dressing down from the head chef, but I also had not been allowed to cook _anything_ and had been forced to do everyone else's washing up for them. On top of everything else, as I was dragging my sorry ass out the door at the end of the day, the secretary handed me a formal letter, informing me that if I was late again, I would lose my place on the course.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" I screamed, throwing the cushions across the room and beating my fists on the sofa. Heaving my weary body across the room, I stomped angrily into the kitchen, flung the fridge door open, and grabbed a bottle of wine. Snatching a glass from the cupboard, I filled it to the brim, then hurled half of its contents down my throat in one go. On my return to the shelter of the sofa, I seized a bar of chocolate from the side, and settled down to my misery.

Half a bottle of wine later, feeling pleasantly removed from my worries, I decided I needed some pick me up music to make me forget my day, if only for a brief respite. Flicking through my CDs, I quickly found the one I wanted and flung it into the CD player. With a swift flip of my wrist, I turned the volume up high, caterwauling along, and (to my later shame) started to dance.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Halfway through the second chorus, my epic singing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Assuming Alice and Rosalie were actually on time, I threw the door open and screeched "Well there's a first time for everything, I always say..." when I realised it was _not_ as I had thought, Alice and Rosalie, but _Edward_.

Beautiful, beautiful Edward, and I was standing here in the ratty sweatpants and vest top I had thrown on this morning, hair still unbrushed, grease stains down my front and stinking of smoke and sweat. In a state of complete shock, I was still staring blankly at his exquisite features when I realised he was speaking to me.

"_... _I felt bad about eating all of your delicious dessert last night, so this is a peace offering. I come bearing cake!"

_I'd like to come bearing your cake..._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts of lustiness and tried to focus on what Edward was saying.

"Um..." I looked down at my dishevelled appearance. "Can I have a human minute?"

~*~

Several human minutes later, I was, wonder of wonders, curled up on my sofa next to the Greek God, wet hair in a bun, in my cartoon pjs, eating hot chocolate goodness out of my favourite bowl.

_I'd like to eat Edward's hot chocolate goodness..._ Shut up Bella!

"So... no offence Bella, but you look like you've had a shit day."

I nodded my assent, shoulders slumped wearily.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Surprisingly enough, I did. Me, who had problems discussing anything personal or emotional with anyone except Alice, Rosalie or my mum, suddenly wanted to pour my heart out to this near-stranger. He leaned forward, head propped on one hand, and I found myself divulging my entire awful, shameful day – although not including the hot and steamy daydreams I'd had over the hot and steamy washing up.

Somehow, throughout the recount of my day, I had ended up leaning in myself until we were almost nose to nose, his free arm casually resting on my thigh, his fingers softly stroking from my mid-thigh to my knee and back again. Looking up through thick lashes, he tentatively tilted his lips towards mine. Our lips almost touching, his hot breath tickling my skin, I felt my heart speed up in response. Hesitantly, I ran my fingers softly up his arm, feeling his muscles clench under his warm skin. He gently pushed a lock of hair back from my face with one hand, while the other hand moved up my thigh, across my hip, coming to rest gently on my waist. He pulled my body closer and –

The fucking doorbell rang.

"Isabellaaaa!"

Fucking Alice.

With a sigh, Edward reluctantly released me. Snatching a pen from my coffee table, he quickly wrote a series of numbers on my hand, then held the pen and his hand out to me.

"Give me your mobile number – I want to see you again once the Gorgons have left."

About to protest that my best friends weren't Gorgons, I remembered what they had just interrupted and hastily wrote my number on his hand. He gently grasped my hand, and pressed his soft lips to my palm.

"See you soon," he promised.

Swiftly opening the door, he successfully avoided Alice and Rosalie's clutches and quickly escaped upstairs. I, however, was not so lucky.

~*~

"Fucking get some already Bella! Your antics are altogether too PG for my vicarious needs."

"Classy, Rose, classy," admonished Alice. "Don't listen to her Bella, you take it as slow or as fast as you want to."

"But that's the problem!" I protested, "I don't know what I want!"

"That's just a blatant lie Bells. You know _exactly_ what you want – you're just too chicken to take it."

"I wouldn't have put it as harshly, but I have to agree with Rose, honey. You know what you want, but you're scared of getting burned again."

"Please don't make me talk about that Ali, you know it still hurts."

"But you've _got_ to talk about it sweetie, if you ever want to make it work with hottie upstairs."

I had to admit that Alice was right. But talking about Jacob was still painful, so I tried to brush it off casually.

"What's there to talk about? Best friend, first love, found out he was cheating on me the morning after I lost my virginity to him. Bastard. Enough said," I spoke rudely, trying not to let the tears out that were threatening to fall.

"Well, I think Edward has a right to know if you want this to go beyond 1st base hun, or it's going to overshadow and spoil everything with him." Alice squeezed my hand, unspoken support for what I couldn't hide from her.

"We've only _almost_ kissed a couple of times - I don't even know if he likes me!"

"Then don't you think it's time you fucking asked him?" shouted Rose over her shoulder, as she headed into the kitchen for more wine. Bitchy as always – unfortunately right as always as well.

~*~

_Ciao Bella. Have the Gorgons left yet? E _

_Not yet. Soon tho. B_

_Let me know as soon as they do. I can't wait to see you again x_

_I will x_

"Mmmm I sense text sex goodness. Bella's grinning like the cat who's got the cream..." Alice grinned.

"Well someone's cream anyway..." said Rose archly.

Alice swatted Rosalie on the arm.

"You don't need to be quite so vivid Rose, we all know that you and Emmett are very open and vocal – but please tone it down, or you'll scare Bells off!"

"As a matter of fact, it _was_ a text from Edward, but it was _not _text sex. Rose, go wash your mind out! He just said he was looking forward to seeing me again," I finished shyly, the tell-tale blush staining my cheeks.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, squeezing me in a huge hug. "Right Rose, we're going, so that Romeo can come on down and woo his Juliet. Bella, text me if you need _anything_, ok? Even if it's just cos you don't know what to say next, or just to update me on what's happening. Good luck!"

And with that, the mini whirlwind that was Alice on a mission, swooped up all their detritus, grabbed Rose by the arm, kissed me goodbye, and was out of my apartment in two minutes flat.

I quickly flipped my phone open before I lost my nerve.

_They're gone... x_

Chewing on my thumbnail, I waited impatiently for a reply, getting more and more worried by the second, the longer it took him to reply. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only about a minute and a half, my phone beeped loudly. Nervous, I debated whether or not to open the phone and read the message, not wanting to know what it said. If he still wanted to see me, I was in deeper waters than I'd been with anyone since Jacob. I was right out on the edge of the plank, about to leap full length into possibly shark-infested waters. However, if he'd changed his mind... I would be devastated. It would be a pale echo, and a painful reminder, of Jacob's rejection of me, and I knew I would retreat even further from the world. These two conflicting desires chased each other around my head – one, to stay safe, away from the fire, and the other, to finally be able to trust someone again, the desire to _be _desired - before I mentally slapped myself for being ridiculous. Just open the fucking phone Bella!

_I'm coming down now xxx_

Three kisses! I did the abridged version of my happy dance before reminding myself not to get too excited. Taking a deep breath, I quickly took stock of my current situation, and decided I needed some quick renovations before Romeo appeared. Rushing into the bathroom, I hurriedly cleaned my teeth, took down my hair so it fell in its natural curves around my shoulders and splashed my face with cold water to help me calm down. Contemplating whether to change or not, I ran out of time because, at that second, the doorbell rang.

~*~

**A/N – **I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am! Thank you to all those people who have me on Story and Author Alert, and Favourite Story/Author, it means a lot to me. Please review as well – I'd really like to hear your views. Thank you to all those who have reviewed already – I'm glad you like it! The _full_ list of the 12 things they are going to do together is not yet compiled – if you have a suggestion or would like to request something Edward and Bella could do together in a power cut, please review with your ideas! xx


	5. Hesitations and Interruptions

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_**A/N-**__ I have sudden inspiration to do an EPOV chapter – I hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 5 – Hesitations and Interruptions_

EPOV

I paused nervously outside Bella's apartment, tapping my foot anxiously as I waited for her to answer her door. Resisting the urge to pace to release my restless energy, I listened carefully and finally heard footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal Bella, looking absolutely _gorgeous_. She was still in her cartoon pyjamas from earlier, her top declaring 'I only date vampires'. Her hair was curling round her shoulders, rich brown and smelling deliciously of strawberries. She looked up at me shyly through her thick brown lashes, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile in return – just the thought of her made me smile. The cynical part of me couldn't believe I was already so smitten with a girl I'd known barely three days, but that part was quickly quashed by the rest of me.

Timidly – endearingly so – she took my hand briefly and led me into her apartment, shutting the door quietly behind us. Releasing my hand, she curled up on the sofa and poured us both a glass of wine from the bottle on the coffee table. Neither of us had yet said a word – and it was such a turn on. I was trying to control my lustfulness as I really, _really_ liked this girl, but I was struggling – she was just so sexy, without even meaning to. The way she stroked her soft hair away from her face; the way just the tip of her pointed tongue licked her lips; the way she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes; the way her slender arms curved round her knees; the way her breath quickened whenever our skin made contact. There was no denying how much I wanted her – but it was _more_ than that. I'd known many girls I wanted – and had – but none of them made my skin tingle in the way Bella did. I'd never spent my nights wondering what they were thinking, or daydreaming about them at work. No doubt about it, Bella was special – so I'd better not balls it up!

I cleared my throat self-consciously, trying to think of something to say to get my mind off my growing hard-on.

"So... I was talking to the maintenance guy earlier today..."

Bella raised an eyebrow, clearly uncertain as to where I was going with this. I smiled playfully in anticipation.

"Well... he said that this power cut isn't a one-off. They're re-doing the wiring for the whole building, and there's likely to be sporadic power cuts for the next twelve weeks. So... I was wondering whether you had a contingency plan yet?"

"A contingency plan?" she asked, nose wrinkling in confusion. "What do you mean, contingency plan?"

"Well," I continued mischievously, "surely you're not planning on spending them all alone in the dark... Surely you'll need someone to... entertain you..."

Understanding slowly dawned across her features, and a charming blush stained her cheeks.

"Erm... that depends on what entertainment you have to offer..." she asked, boldly.

My smile grew even wider, knowing I'd now have an excuse to seek Bella out – at least every time the power went off.

"Well," I said, "let's make ourselves a list..."

~*~

By the end of the bottle, we'd compiled our list – twelve things to do in a power cut. Number 1, we'd already completed – Twister by torchlight. As for number 2... Well let's just say I was definitely looking forward to the next power cut!

Bella shivered, cold in her thin pyjamas. Without hesitating, I gently slid my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. Being this close to Bella felt absolutely natural, as if I was meant to be with her. Slowly, I lifted my free arm, softly running my fingertips down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder... She shivered again, but this time I could tell it was with pleasure, not cold. Turning her face up towards me, she pressed her nose against my neck, inhaling deeply then sighing happily.

Placing my lips to her ear, I whispered, "No interruptions?"

Bella _purred_, making me moan with desire. This girl... I wanted to make her scream my name, feel her tremble in my arms as she climaxed, hold her close as she fell asleep on my shoulder...

"No interruptions..." she murmured, relaxing in my grasp.

Gradually, I moved my lips from her ear, across her cheekbone, towards her li-

_YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!_

We both jumped as Bella's mobile blared Queen at full volume. Swearing under her breath, Bella answered the phone angrily.

"Yes Alice? No I'm not free to chat. That's none of your business. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't be so – _Goodbye_ Alice!"

Switching the phone off with a flourish, Bella chucked it onto the coffee table.

"This time – _really_ no interruptions," she laughed.

Smiling, I reached out for her again, pulling one of her legs over my lap, curling my other arm around her waist.

"Bella..." I asked softly. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes!" she shouted, then giggled in embarrassment at her enthusiasm. "Yes," she repeated in a quieter tone.

Without hesitation, and finally – FINALLY! – without interruptions, I leaned in and pressed my lips to Bella's. She tasted hot and sweet, with hints of the wine we'd been drinking. Our lips moving together, just the tip of her tongue invading my mouth, gently flicking and teasing. I softly bit her lower lip, causing her to make the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I wanted her, right there, in her cartoon pyjamas, on her sofa. It took every shred of self-restraint not to slowly strip her clothes off, run my mouth and hands over her beautiful naked body, and fuck her into a frenzy.

I pulled back for a moment, trying to get some air and clarity. Perplexed, Bella stared at me in confusion, beautiful brown eyes questioning. I tried to think of the best way to put my feelings into words, but it was impossible so I just had to go for it.

"I... I like you Bella. I mean, I _really_ like you. I don't want to spoil things by rushing the physical side. I want to get to know you better first. Is that ok?"

Understanding dawning across her features, she nodded, a slow grin spreading over her face.

"So... You're going to need to be more specific... What do _you _mean by rushing? I mean... Is this ok?"

She kissed me deeply again.

"Or this?"

She took my hand and slowly brushed my fingers from her neck, down her chest, lightly across her stunning breasts, then following the curve from her waist, past her hips, coming to rest on her thigh. My breath started to come in ragged gasps, my heart beat faster, my hands travelled up her thighs to gently cradle her pert ass cheeks.

"What about this?"

She climbed into my lap, straddling my thighs, hovering just above my throbbing, straining cock. I grasped one of her hands, put my other hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to me, kissing her again. I could feel the fire building inside me, ready to overwhelm us both. Pushing her down onto the sofa cushions, I kissed her neck, moving leisurely down towards her breasts. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, arching her body up into mine...

"Bella, wait... Tell me – what would be rushing it for you? I need to know what you're comfortable with – I would never want to pressure you into anything..."

Blushing sweetly, the vixen that had been momentarily unleashed shrank back into a mouse once more. Averting her eyes, embarrassed again, she played lightly with my fingers while she answered my question.

"Well... I don't think I'm ready for... you know..."

"Bella, if you're not ready to say it, we're not ready to do it," I grinned, kissing her forehead. "It might be a bit less uncomfortable if we used the code me and my mates made up in high school, so we could talk about it at school. 10 is full intercourse, 9 is oral, 8 is under clothes, 7 is over clothes and 6 is kissing."

"What about 1-5?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, you know, holding hands, hugging, stuff like that..."

"Well," she said, snuggling back into my arms, no longer embarrassed, "I'm probably ok up to 7 at the moment. I don't know about the others yet..."

"It's ok," I assured her. "I know it's weird talking about it, but we both need to know what we're both ready for. I don't want to do 10 yet either..."

_I want it to be special with you,_ I whispered in my head, too chicken to say it out loud.

~*~

Half an hour later, we were curled up on Bella's sofa, watching her favourite film, making good on our promise to get to know each other better – with a bit of 6 and 7 as well...

Running my fingers up and down the inside of Bella's arm, making her shiver beside me, I tried to concentrate on the plot of the film, but I was getting very confused.

"So... who's that guy?" I asked.

"Lestat."

"But he died in the swamp!" I protested.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did, they set fire to him and everything!"

"Yes, but it's harder to kill vampires than that..."

I had to give it to Bella, she really knew her vampires – Buffy, Angel, Anne Rice, Underworld, Dracula... I already had some good ideas on where to go for our first date – although we still had to set a date...

"So when shall we go on our first date, Vampire girl?"

Smiling at the nickname, she thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, it's Saturday tomorrow, so I don't have to go to college, so I'll be free all day – if you want me..."

_Bella_, I thought to myself, _You have no idea how much I want you. Everything about you invites me in – your voice, your face, even your smell._

"Well, I saw in the paper that there's a vampire marathon at the cinema if you're interested... Underworld 1, 2 and 3, followed by the original Dracula movie," I suggested.

She squealed in excitement, clapping her hands at the idea. Then she raised her eyebrows and looked at me shrewdly.

"That's a big commitment – seven hours of vampire films, are you sure you can handle it?" she challenged.

"You underestimate me, Vampire girl, I can handle anything... _especially _you..." I added, running my hands down her back and cupping her ass.

"Hmm, you, who can't even keep Louis and Lestat straight... I'll believe it when I see it... Seven hours of vampires will be hell for you..."

"No, it'll be heaven because I'll be with you," making her gag jokingly. "Anyway, you can repay me on our second date..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "...By watching a zombie marathon at mine."

Bella sighed theatrically, flipping her hair over shoulder, showering me in her seductive scent.

"Well, I suppose it's only fair. If you sit through 7 hours of vampires, I can sit through a few zombie films."

"It's a date," I promised, grinning as I said the words.

~*~

"I still say Tom Cruise is better in Top Gun."

"Don't even get me started – Top Gun is just porn for bicurious guys!"

"I will pretend you did not say that."

Bella and I were curled up together on her sofa, still arguing about _Interview with the Vampire_. I had my arms around her, softly stroking her hair. She was resting her head on my chest, her limbs tangled with my own. Slowly drifting into sleep, we were both completely content, and curiously comfortable with each other. My last coherent thought was _I want to stay like this forever..._

~*~

_Stirring gently in my sleep, I tightened my grasp on the girl in my arms and inhaled her sweet scent. My searching lips found her plump ones and I kissed her swiftly and strongly. Our kisses becoming more lingering, my fingers began to roam, reaching under her top to stroke the soft skin on her back, circling round to gently tickle her stomach. Wriggling in my arms, she straddled my crotch, reaching down to my waistband, sliding just one finger between the material and my skin. Shivering with desire, I moaned her name..._

_My beautiful Bella..._

Eyes opening reluctantly, I sighed, wanting to return to my fantasy, and the many others like it I'd had since first meeting Bella. Stretching, I immediately hit my feet on something at the bottom of my bed. Confused, I rolled over, but I must have been on the wrong side of bed for, instead of spreading across my king size bed, I rolled onto the floor with a _thump!_ Something soft and warm fell with me, and I heard a short cry of alarm. Wiping the sleep from my arms, I looked round to realise that my dream girl, my beautiful Bella, really was with me. The only thing that tarnished this beautiful moment was that we had just fallen off her thin, hard sofa, instead of my huge, luxurious bed.

I cranked my head around to look at her clock. _Damn._ I had to get up, or I'd be running late for my shift.

"Bella," I whispered, stroking the hair away from her face gently. She shook her head, still half asleep. It took her a moment to register what was going on.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "So it wasn't a dream... Awesome!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Erm... Well, I kinda thought I'd dreamed last night... It's not the first time I dreamt about you..."

I grinned, kissing her on the lips. "Don't be shy, Vampire girl, last night wasn't the first time I dreamt about you either..."

Sighing with regret, I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I've got to go, Bella," I explained. "My shift starts in an hour. I'll be done by 3 though, and that'll give us plenty of time to get to the cinema for 5..."

"That's ok," she assured me, a little sadly. "You go jump in the shower, I'll make you some breakfast..."

_Sexy, gorgeous __**and**__ she cooks – I think I'm in love._ The scary part – only partly in jest. I was falling – and hard.

Speaking of hard... I needed some self-love before work – I'd have a hard job explaining my erection in the Paediatrics ward!

~*~

_**A/N:**__ Edward just goes on and on doesn't he! This is the longest chapter yet! __ Back to Bella next chapter – and there are some icebergs in the waters... R/R!_


	6. Hyperventilating and Horny

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 6 – Hyperventilating and Horny_

**BPOV**

By 3 o' clock, I had cleaned my apartment from top to bottom, bleached every possible surface and colour co-ordinated my entire wardrobe. I was running out of sane things to do – needless to say, I was looking forward to seeing Edward again. Pacing relentlessly up and down my living room, nervously biting my nails, I was almost relieved when Queen blared from my phone. It was time for the Spanish Inquisition - at least it stopped me wearing a hole in my shag.

_That's what she said!_ crowed Emmett in my head as I answered the phone to Alice's shrill tones.

"Tell me absolutely everything! There is no detail too disgusting for me to hear!"

"I'm keeping the details to myself – I must have some mystery! But I'll give you the abridged version... Apparently the power cut's not a one off, so we've agreed to keep each other company every time the power goes off. Also, we are going on our first official date any minute now!"

"Bella, that's fantastic! What are you wearing? Where is he taking you?"

"We're going to the Vampire marathon at the cinema. I thought I'd just wear what I've got on, jeans and a tshirt..."

"WHAT?!?"

"It's a _cinema_ Alice, it's going to be _dark!_"

"What about before and after? Is he going to drive you there with his eyes shut? Make a _little_ effort Bella, that's all I ask..."

~*~

Before I knew what was happening, I'd somehow agreed to Alice coming round to help me get ready. At least it filled a little more time until Edward got here...

Within minutes the strongest force known to man had arrived. Scenting the opportunity for her favourite game – _Dress Up Bella_ – she had clearly sprinted from her apartment two streets away.

As I answered her thunderous knocking, she breezed past me and threw open the doors to my wardrobe.

"Too dressy... Too casual... Eew Bella, what is this even _doing _in here?"

After continuing in this vein for a while, she finally selected a not-too-dressy-not-too-casual outfit and flourished it in front of me.

"Erm... Alice, no offence, but isn't that basically just jeans and a tshirt?"

"No it is not!" she replied, indignantly. "It is a Black and White Checked Shirt Dress over Black Skinny Jeans with a Contrasting Sunshine Yellow Waistcoat Belt!"

I could hear the capital letters falling into place – Alice works in Fashion, with a capital F.

"I even brought matching heels!" she whined, holding up a pair of neon, plastic monstrosities.

"Not today, Fashion Queen! I'm wearing my favourite converses – and no yellow belt!"

"...Contrasting Sunshine Yellow Waistcoat Belt..." she muttered, mutinously.

My phone honked merrily, informing me of a new text message. I flipped it open eagerly, hoping it was from... Yes!

_Ciao Bella, just leavn work now, b there asap. Sorry 4 delay, got held up. Can't wait 2 c u __ xxx_

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, I snapped the phone shut and looked up at Alice.

"Alice, I love you but... You have to go. Now. Adonis is on his way."

Alice smiled at me, wrinkling her nose mischievously.

"Well now, even I know an Alice can't even hope to compete with an Adonis... Although for my acquiescence now I want payment tomorrow - I want details!"

"And you'll have them," I promised. "But you have to go now!"

~*~

About fifteen minutes after I had ejected Alice from my apartment – which I filled with more industrious pacing – a quiet _rat-a-tat-tat_ emanated from my door. Walking slowly, so as not to seem too keen – though I wanted to leap the few short steps to my doorway – I opened the door to be greeted by my Adonis.

"I'm just going upstairs for a quick shower before we leave, but I just wanted to stop by for something I forgot last night..." he said, grinning cheekily.

Before I could voice my confusion, he leaned swiftly forward and claimed my lips in a brief – but definitely _not_ chaste – kiss. Blush rising in my cheeks, I just had time to lean into his body for the fleetest of seconds, before he was sprinting upstairs, leaving me hyperventilating and horny.

By the time I had collected my naughty, erotic thoughts into some semblance of reality, grabbed my bag and pulled on my coat, Edward was back at my door, hair glistening and wet.

_I'd like you glistening and wet at my door..._ Concentrate Bella! _ Must be calm, casual and above all – do not do anything stupid!_

"Shall we?" he asked, gallantly offering me his arm. As I took it, his free hand tilted my chin up for another heart-stopping kiss. It was strange how natural our closeness felt – but it did feel natural. Casually twirling my hair around my fingers, like an infatuated little girl, I followed Edward out of the building and into his car. Rose probably would have been much more impressed than I was. I recognised the four interlocking circles on the back of the car, but didn't have a clue what make the symbol stood for.

Edward held the door open for me, then swiftly walked around to the driver's side. Smoothly, the car switched on with a quiet purr, and familiar music softly surrounded us.

"Debussy?" I guessed.

"Yeah," he answered casually. "Clair de Lune's great."

We spent the rest of our car journey trading favourite bands and songs. Both very eclectic, our choices ranged from rock to pop to classical to ska to Broadway, which led quickly onto favourite Broadway shows.

"_Avenue Q_ was hilarious!" I championed vehemently. "No song will ever beat 'The Internet is for PORN'!"

"I just felt the melodies were too simplistic," he countered. "Whereas the signature tune of _Wicked_ was magical, and the songs were all completely linked, you could hear the themes connecting and growing more complex throughout the show."

"How do you know about melodies and themes? I just about know the difference between major and minor," I demanded.

"I've been playing the piano since I was very young," he replied. "I have a keyboard in my bedroom and a grand at my parents. Music... _fascinates_ me. And when I'm fascinated by something, I can't get enough of it..."

Realising he was looking directly at me during his last sentence, I blushed hotly as I hoped his final comment was secretly about me. Looking away from his intense gaze to stare blankly out of the tinted window, I realised with a start that we were already at the cinema. Edward drifted effortlessly into a tight parking space and, before I had even removed my seatbelt, was holding the door open ready for me. Smiling, I slipped awkwardly from the car, amused by his outdated chivalry. As he offered his arm again, a surprising thought ambushed me – that it was more than slightly depressing that chivalry was so dead that I honestly thought of it as 'outdated'. Which certainly said something about me and my choices of men.

Leaving my internal debate for another time, I turned back to my companion, who I caught gazing at me oddly. I could only hope that he was once again _fascinated_ by me – and wasn't staring because I had something stuck in my teeth. Smiling shyly, I led the way across the car park towards the cinema, painfully aware of the envious eyes girls were turning on me, and the lustful glances towards Edward. Trying to stifle my growing insecurity, I concentrated all of my attention on Edward – a pleasurable task to say the least.

"... So you know you're going to have to put up with me asking questions every thirty seconds?" he asked, playfully.

~*~

He wasn't kidding.

"Who's that girl?"

"That's Selene. She's a Death Dealer."

"What's one of them again?"

"A warrior vampire who hunts Lycans."

"That's werewolves, right?"

"Right."

Silence. Scuffle of popcorn. Slurp of drink.

"Who's that guy?"

"That's Victor. He's Selene's sire."

"Her what?"

"Sire – the vampire that made her."

"Oh. Isn't he the guy from _Shaun of the Dead_?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen it. He's in _Love Actually_ though."

"You haven't seen it?!"

Cross shushes echoed around us.

"Nope, I'm not really a big fan of zombie films."

"Right, tomorrow night you are coming to mine and bringing your gorgeous food" – he quickly kissed me on the cheek – "and your gorgeous body, and we are having a zombie film fest!"

"Well I'm not sure," I said teasingly. "You seem to be getting the best out of this deal – food, zombies and the girl. What am I getting?"

"Oh you'll be rewarded, don't worry."

Squeezing my hand, he returned his attention to the screen.

"Who's that guy?"

~*~

**A/N** – I apologise unreservedly for the ridiculously late update – work has been horrendously busy... but that's no excuse, I should have made time

Hopefully I will get another chapter written sooner – It's Easter Hols awesome!


	7. Ten Minutes

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 7 – Ten Minutes_

**BPOV**

Kisses.

"So what are you feeding me tomorrow night?"

More kisses.

"Umm... I don't know... What do you want?"

Dizzy with the kisses now.

"You."

Soft laughter.

"Charmer..."

We were standing in the main doorway to our building, making out like teenagers. I knew that soon we would have to make our way inside, as our behaviour was bordering on indecent. My back was forced up against the frame of the door, his hips pressed against mine, one of his hands tantalisingly stroking up and down my thigh, the other twining long fingers with mine. Edward was driving me crazy, alternating between feather light kisses up and down my neck and strong, passionate kisses on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders, tugging softly at his hair, pushing my hips fiercely into his. The blushing part of me was dazed at my behaviour, scolding me for being such a harlot. The part controlled by my hormones was cheering me on, gagging the Blush until it was almost silenced. Unfortunately, the continuing hum of my Blush's muffled screams reminded me of where we were standing and how close we were to number 10 on Edward's scale.

"Mmm... Edward?" I murmured.

Groaning, he pulled away from me regretfully.

"I know, I know," he moaned in my ear. "This isn't really appropriate out here..." Abruptly his voice changed to a masculine purr that sent shivers down my spine. "However, my bedroom would be a _very_ appropriate place for this scandalous behaviour to continue..."

Giving me one last heart-stopping kiss, Edward swept me up in his arms, causing me – to my shame – to squeal like a girl. Chuckling, he carried me softly and gently across the hallway before stopping just short of the stairs.

Whispering seductively in my ear, Edward told me, "I would love to carry you all the way to my bed, but I don't want to risk tripping and having a broken Bella – I want my Bella all in one piece thank you very much..."

As graceful as a gymnast, he delicately lowered me to the floor, before wrapping his arms around me and teasingly brushing his lips across mine in a caress that was a trailer for what was to come. Linking hands again, we slowly climbed the stairs, pausing every few steps for more brief (and not so brief) kisses. I could feel the trust growing inside me – I was ready to open my heart up tonight.

As we reached the opening to Edward's corridor, a jarring noise penetrated my warm fuzzy bubble. Confused, I looked for the source of the rhythmic tapping – and saw it was coming from an elegant high heel, attached to a shapely leg, leading to an indecently short skirt, an enviably flat stomach, and eye-grabbing cleavage. The face that topped this body like a cherry on a cake was heart-breakingly beautiful – the kind of face that makes every girl in the vicinity take an immediate hit on her self-esteem. Perfectly pouting lips were painted vivid scarlet, contrasting with flawless skin that was lightly tanned, just a hint of warm peach at her cheeks. Below eyebrow arched like a raven's wing, her sparkling green eyes, framed by thick black lashes, were staring piercingly and accusingly at us, her gaze lingering on our still clasped hands. Tossing her shining waterfall of strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder, she opened her exquisite mouth to speak.

"What the fuck Edward? You haven't called me in a whole week – I thought we had a regular arrangement! I mean, look at me, most guys don't have a hope in hell of getting it this good, and you're just throwing it away. I don't waste my time hanging around waiting for guys, so you'd better have a good fucking explanation." Her perfect forehead furrowed in exasperation. "Well?"

"Um..." stammered Edward, looking shell-shocked. I was stunned – I'd never seen him speechless before, he was normally so effortlessly loquacious, I was usually the one stammering and blushing. Still tongue-tied, he looked helplessly from me to the goddess in front of us, and I couldn't help comparing myself to her. She looked effortlessly stylish, polished and well-groomed. Even with all of Alice's efforts, my shirt had got crumpled from sitting in the cinema for hours, I'd spilt ice cream down my jeans and my hair needed combing. Her sun-kissed skin glowed with radiance and life, her golden locks of hair caressing her cheek softly. My pasty pale skin was dry and lifeless, my hair shoved back behind my ears thoughtlessly. Her curves were purposefully outlined by her figure-hugging outfit, whereas my baggy shirt made me look more flat-chested than ever. Looking away from her, unable to bear the harsh contrast between us, I glanced towards Edward. His eyes were still flickering nervously between the two of us and suddenly the penny finally dropped. I dropped his hand as though scalded and recoiled from them, breath catching in my chest. Now both in my frame of vision, I could see how glorious they looked together – like two dazzling works of art – and how hideous I must look in comparison – like a brownie or goblin.

Realising I had guessed his secret, Edward turned to me, reaching for me with his hand. "Bella..." he started, his eyes gazing at me pleadingly. I could feel the tears coming in my eyes and, dodging both his hand and his gaze, I raced down the stairs.

~*~

Like a glutton for punishment, I stopped as I passed the turn in the stairs and, hidden out of sight, but not out of earshot, I paused to listen to the rest of their exchange.

"You have about thirty seconds to explain yourself Edward. I am not someone you want to mess with. You've neglected me for days – and I come up here and find you with this little _mouse!_ Obviously you're not _dating_ her – I know you have better taste than _that_ – but you need to stop wasting your time with your ugly little friend."

I couldn't listen anymore. Hot tears of shame streaking my face, I crept downstairs, not wanting to alert either of them to my presence. Reaching my apartment, struggling to see to fit the key in the lock, I wrenched the door open. Dejectedly pushing it shut, I flung myself into the cold embrace of my empty bed.

~*~

"What a fucking cow!"

After twenty minutes of solid crying, I needed someone to share my misery with. Like the true friends they were, Alice and Rosalie were in my living room within fifteen minutes, bearing vodka and chocolate. Alice had her arms around me, periodically wiping my face with Kleenex. Rosalie was pacing the floor like a restless tiger. We had restrained her from going upstairs to confront them both – she had her claws out and her blood was pumping.

"I'll tear that hair from her empty head! How dare she call you ugly?! Fucking blind piece of shit!"

Raising my head from Alice's shoulder, I stared miserably into the mirror above my decorative fireplace. Staring back at me was a Medusa's head, hair ravaged into tangled snakes, eyes red and staring, tear-streaked face as pale as marble. Turning away from a reflection that ought to crack the glass, I turned my gaze to the floor, fresh tears staining my cheeks.

"Oh no, I know that look Bella!" admonished Alice. "Don't even think about listening to what that foul woman said! You are so beautiful but you just can't see it. You don't need make-up or fake tan or slutty clothes – your kind of beauty never goes out of fashion. You are so natural and lovely, if that boy doesn't come down here on bended knee begging for your forgiveness he's a fucking prick who doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as you!"

"Bella." A soft call from outside my front door cut Alice off. Head snapping up, Rosalie swept towards my front door and, before I could stop her, whipped the door open and a torrent of abuse left her lips.

"Fuck off you asshole, don't even _think_ of trying to get in this door! You didn't even attempt to stand up for Bella, did you? Put one toe across this threshold and I will slap you so hard your head will do a full on Exorcist twist! And if that little whore dares to come within a mile of Bella again I will scratch her fucking eyes out!"

Eyes glazed over, as if he was still in shock, Edward looked past Rosalie to where I was sitting, protected by the shelter of Alice's arms.

"Bella, please... I need to talk to you, I need to explain myself..." He carried on talking over Rosalie's thunderous protest. "Please just listen to me for ten minutes Bella – and then if you still don't want me here, I will drag myself upstairs and let Rosalie say whatever she wants to say to me. Ten minutes Bella. That's all I'm asking for."

Agony was slashing great chunks from my heart. Part of me looked at those beautiful green eyes and wanted to let myself drown in them, in his arms, in his kisses... But there were other parts of me, vicious, unforgiving parts. I wanted to stab those green eyes out of his head, so similar to the eyes of _her_. I wanted to scream at him for leading me on, for seducing me, charming me. And then there were other wounds... Old wounds that time had scabbed over, from when Jacob stomped all over my heart, that were ripping open, the old anguish renewed and doubled, tripled – because I'd let myself get fooled again.

"Ten minutes," I croaked, throat sore from crying. "Ten minutes to explain everything – and then I'll feed you to Rosalie."

I struggled to convince Rosalie and Alice that this was the right thing to do. Eventually they agreed, only after Edward offered them his apartment keys so that they could stay within running distance if necessary.

"Ten minutes _only_," growled Rosalie. "The second those ten minutes are up I will be beating down the door."

Alice ushered her out, shutting the door quietly behind them. I could hear them still arguing as their voices slowly disappeared up the staircase.

As he sat down on the sofa, I moved as far as I could away from him, curling my legs up and wrapping my arms around my knees. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I shrank away from him but I didn't care – an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"So," I whispered hoarsely when he didn't seem to be making any move to start talking. "Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes," he replied.

~*~

**A/N** – Oh no! How are they gonna work their way through this! I hope you are all enjoying the story, I will try to get another quick chapter up before the end of the Easter hols, but then the updates will get slow again as I have to go back to teaching.

Thank you so much to those who review – it means so much to me! To everyone who has added me as a favourite author or _Twelve Things_ as a favourite story – thank you so much for supporting me in my first Twilight fanfiction. If you have time, I would really appreciate your reviews, every review makes me feel so happy that you're enjoying my work, and any criticisms/suggestions are always welcome, as long as they help me improve my work.

Thank you so much everyone!


	8. You Only Get One Shot

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 8 – You Only Get One Shot_

**EPOV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

In ten fucking minutes everything had come crushing down around my ears. Just ten minutes of Tanya's bile had ripped Bella away from me, forced her to put a wall between us – metaphorically and literally – and I had made Bella cry. I am such an _idiot!_

Watching her, she couldn't be further from the fun-loving, joyful Bella I had been confronted by after banging on her front door. Could it be only one week ago? This girl – she had streaked across my life like a meteor, outshining the fading stars that were the other girls I dated.

_Be honest Edward – you didn't date any girls, you just fucked them. Any dates you went on were just appetisers for the main course._

Whereas Bella, every moment with her was exhilarating, intriguing, stimulating. I wasn't impatient to get to the physical side, to screw her and be rid of her, as I often was with the brainless beauties that were my typical selection. They were all so fake – fake hair, fake tan, fake tits – I was captivated by Bella's truly natural beauty.

Completely dumbstruck, I sat there, staring at the best fucking thing that had ever happened to me, unable to say anything to make what I had done to her better, to take it back, to undo it. Her CD player was still playing quietly in the background, clearly left on from when Rosalie and Alice had been here. A predictable pop song was playing, its melody too simple for Bella and her entrancing complexities, but the lyrics struck a chord in me – and the unenviable situation I had found myself in.

_You only get one shot so make it count__  
__You might never get this moment again__  
__The clock is ticking down, it's the final round__  
__So tell me what it is that's stopping you now__  
__You never know unless you try__  
__You'll only regret, sitting wondering why__  
__You only get one shot so watch this moment go by__  
__When love's on the line__.___

Letting down my last defences of dignity and pride, I opened my mouth, preparing myself to speak the words that would cause Bella to hate me for what I was and what I did – and my only hope was that she was fool enough to ever forgive me.

"Bella, I have a confession to make. I haven't been completely honest with you – as is evident by the horrible situation we just found ourselves in. Before I met you, I have never been a one woman man. I've enjoyed sleeping around, playing games, never calling girls back. I never wanted to be tied down, to only have one woman to choose from – I always wanted variety. Tanya – who you met upstairs – was the latest in a long line of girls that I chose for looks and loose morals, who I never took on dates, never loved, never respected, only fucked."

Listening to my harsh words, Bella grew paler, her tears starting to fall again. Cursing myself – I'd made her cry twice now, in as little as two hours – I hastened to reassure her that my feelings towards her were much purer and more genuine.

"But then I met you – and my whole world exploded! You are the most beautiful person I have ever met – inside _and_ out! You have no idea what it does to me to see your gorgeous hair curling round your shoulders – or feel your delicate skin next to mine – or fall asleep holding you in my arms. You are the only girl who has captivated me this way. You're so full of life – I love hearing you sing along to the radio, or being ultra-competitive at Twister, I even love watching stupid vampire movies with you, because _you_ love them! I have never _ever_ had feelings this strong for anyone – and I've only known you a week! Imagine how I'll feel about you in two – or a month – or a year. Please, I want to find out how I'll feel about you then – and I hope you do too."

Pausing for breath, I looked at her entreatingly, willing her to forgive and forget my former sins and open her arms – and her heart – to me. Her face was still cloudy, her posture guarded. Sighing, she wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"I haven't been completely honest with you either Edward, and as much as I _don't_ want to talk about it, I think I have to – if we ever want to get past this, if we ever want to make this work. I have some serious trust issues – with everyone, not just guys – and you'll have to be patient with me, even though you'll hate it.

"When I was growing up, I had two best friends, Jacob and Jessica. We used to joke that even though they shared an initial, they couldn't be more different. Jake was the silent type, clever, fierce and a little bit reckless. Jess was brainless, bubbly and extremely small town. But despite our differences, we got along well. They were my first ever friends when I moved to Washington from Arizona – Jake was my father's best friend's son, Jess was the first person to speak to me at Forks High School.

"For my first year at Forks, the three of us were inseparable, we did everything together. My first summer in Forks changed all that though. Me and Jake had rescued some motorcycles from a dumpster and he was fixing them up for us. Jess disapproved – she thought they were smelly, dirty and dangerous – and refused to be any part of it. Me and Jake spent nearly every day together that summer, building the bikes – and falling in love.

"On my birthday in September, at the end of my best summer ever, I told Jake that I loved him and that I was ready – and that was the night I lost my virginity to him. We spent the night sleeping in each other's arms in the forest surrounding his house.

"The next morning, we walked slowly back towards his house, hand in hand. I was confused when I saw Jessica waiting for us, leaning on the side of my truck, with a smirk on her face. When I asked what she was doing here, she didn't answer me directly, but turned to Jake, completely blanking me.

"'Haven't you told her yet Jakey?' she asked, in her stupid girly voice.

"'Told me what?' I demanded, getting more and more paranoid.

"Her smirk widened, and sensing Jake's reluctance to tell me, she turned to me and crushed my heart in one thoughtless blow.

"'Me and Jakey have been sleeping together since July. He was supposed to tell you last night – I told him I was fed up of sharing, and he had to make a choice. And he chose me – of course.'

"I turned to stare at Jake – I remember being certain that she was lying, and that he was going to take me into his arms and tell me that he only loved me and that his kisses were only for me. But he just stared at the ground, refusing to look at me. Starting to grow hysterical, I asked him if it was true and he answered just one word – 'Yes.'

"I left them there, just walked away without a word. I got in my truck, drove it home, and I just stopped... being. I didn't speak to my dad, didn't speak to my mum, didn't speak to anyone. I went through the motions – going to school, going to work, cooking dinner – but I wasn't me anymore. It took me months to resurface, to remember who I was.

"Alice and Rosalie were my saviours. Once they had found out what had happened through the gossip grapevine of Forks school, they befriended me, they sheltered me, they were my white knights – and they always will be. The only reason they hadn't approached me before was because they abhorred Jessica Stanley and her stupid girly ways – and now I wasn't tied down by her anymore.

"So that is my depressing story, and that is why I find it very difficult to trust new people in my life. I hope you can understand that."

Her voice broke on the last sentence, tears running unchecked down her face. I wanted to sweep her up in my arms, hold her tight – and I wanted to punch this Jacob guy right in his lying scumbag face. But when I reached out for Bella, she flinched away from me, roughly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Please Edward, I just want to be left alone, please leave me alone."

"Bella, I think you've been left alone too much. _I'm not like Jacob_. Yes I was a prick to those other girls and I should have been up front with you about my past – but those girls always knew what they were getting into, and I didn't think you'd want me if you knew about what I was like –"

Bella shocked me by laughing out loud.

"Of course I _want_ you Edward, that's the fucking problem! That's why it's hurt so much because I actually like you!"

Slowly, tentatively, I reached for her hand. She let me stroke her fingertips, not pulling away this time.

"I like you too Bella," I whispered softly. "I want you."

No sooner had the words left my lips than the lights went out. Strangely, the darkness seemed to make Bella bolder. Gripping my fingers she whispered, "Ready for number two on our list?"

Without a word, I drew her gently into my arms, softly caressing her silky hair. I was willing to go as slow as she needed or wanted. Snuggling underneath my chin, she timidly ran the tips of her fingers up and down the inside of my forearm. Tentatively, I pressed my lips gently to her forehead, and carefully wiped her last tears away with my fingers. Tilting her head up, her lips were half an inch from mine and I could feel her warm breath tickling my chin. Leaning in I paused, my lips barely touching Bella's. I could hear her pulse quickening and her breath catching in her throat as she tangled her fingers in my hair and lightly brought her lips to mine. Heat growing deep inside me, I gripped Bella's arms tightly, drawing her closer to me as our kiss deepened. Delicately nibbling on my lower lip, Bella moaned quietly as she pressed her body against mine. Kissing her neck, I slipped my hand between her shirt and back, making her shiver with pleasure. Bella slowly fell backwards onto the couch, holding my hips close to her. I began tracing kisses down her neck, bringing both my hands round to grasp her hips, sliding my thumbs over the sensitive skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Pushing her shirt upwards slightly, I pressed my lips firmly against her stomach, covering her skin with lingering kisses, slowly working down towards –

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"BELLA!"

The Gorgons were back.

Bella groaned in frustration.

"Just one more minute guys! Be patient!" she yelled over her shoulder towards the door.

Sitting up, she kissed me hard, making me gasp for breath.

"Are you working tomorrow?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Seven to seven," I breathed, kissing her neck between each word.

"Well, why don't we make a fresh first date with zombies – and no ex-tramps."

I sat back, surprised. "Are you really ready to forgive me that quickly?" I asked, confused.

Bella sighed. "There's not really anything to forgive – I kinda over-reacted. You didn't sleep with her since you met me, we're not going out, and I have no right to judge you on your past sex life. She was a cow and you should have stood up for me, but you were obviously very shocked to see her – and I can't blame you for having bad taste in women." This last sentence was said with an ironic grin, which I took to mean I was at least halfway to being forgiven – I would have to work hard tomorrow to really make it up to her and regain her trust.

"Until I met you, of course," I said as I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Of course," she half-laughed, taking my hand and standing.

Just before we reached the door, I pulled her close to me one last time.

"I mean it Bella," I assured her, kissing her hand softly. "You are by far the classiest girlfriend I've ever had." The term just slipped out of my mouth. I had meant 'a girl who was also a friend', but I liked thinking of Bella as my girlfriend. It made my attraction for her seem purer, just as she deserved – and not just sexual, as it had been so many other times with so many other girls.

"Girlfriend? Does that make you my boyfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"If you'll have me," I replied in mock seriousness.

"We'll see," she replied light-heartedly. "It depends on your good behaviour..."

"Am I on probation?" I joked.

Bella laughed, finally sounding more like the Bella I knew again.

"Yes – you can be my probationary boyfriend."

I grinned, grasped her in a bone-crushing bear hug, and finally kissed her sweetly before reluctantly letting her go.

"Do me one favour," I pleaded, with my hand on the door handle.

"One," she promised.

"Keep me safe from Rosalie."

Her dazzling Bella smile finally broke through the last of the clouds. "I promise," she laughed.

"Ciao Bella. I'll be dreaming of you."

~*~

**A/N - **What do you thing guys? Do you forgive him? I know he was a bit of a manwhore, but I didn't feel it would be fair to poor Edward to release Rosalie full force! What do you think of the back stories?? Let me know if you think I let Edward off too easily or if the back stories need more detail.

Next chapter – Gorgon gossip and zombie marathon woo! I'm going to be getting most of the zombie details from my boyfriend (he's a bit of a zombie film buff) but your suggestions are always welcome! Any other cult films fests they need to have?? Or song requests in chapters? Or funny chapter titles? I am always open to requests when writing


	9. I'll See You In My Dreams

Twelve Things To Do In A Power Cut

_Chapter 9 – I'll See You In My Dreams_

**A/N – **This chapter is going to switch between **EPOV** and **BPOV** a lot, so watch out!

**EPOV**

I left Bella with a smile, wishing I could have spent my whole night with her, holding her in my arms. But I knew the Gorgons would never let me stay – and I also knew they were desperate for their own version of Gossip Girl. Yawning – I was exhausted, and needed to be up at 6am. What with the Vampire marathon and the guest appearance of the Wicked Witch at my door afterwards, it was now past midnight. Climbing the last few steps quickly, I walked swiftly down my corridor, eager for my bed. Pushing my door open, I pulled my sweater off and shut the door behind me in one movement. Within seconds, Reggie was twining around my ankles, reminding me of his presence and demanding to be fed. Scooping him up in one hand, I slung him over my shoulder and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a Felix cat food pouch out of the cupboard, I ripped the pouch open, squeezed half into Reggie's empty food bowl, then dumped him unceremoniously in front of it. Stretching, I walked to the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth, then unzipped and stepped out of my jeans. Leaving my bathroom by the second door, I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. The springs _twanged_ – and the bloody lights came on! Noise blared suddenly out of my living room – the Gorgons had clearly had my TV up full volume. Forcing myself off the bed with a groan, I stumbled around my apartment, switching everything off. In blessed peace and blackness once more, I climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over my head, and was oblivious instantly.

**BPOV**

"Right biatch, you are telling us everything!"

"Girls, I have to be up at 7 for college, so you only get to play Serena and Blair for half an hour then I'm kicking you out!"

To show them I was serious, I started getting ready for bed while we were talking, clearing the wine glasses and chocolates away.

"So," asked Alice archly, "have you forgiven him?"

I smiled happily to myself, but was unable to hide it from Alice's sharp eyes.

"I knew it!" she crowed. "You are far too soft! Tell me why – what was his excuse?"

"Well, he basically said he hadn't even seen her since before we met, she was just a one night stand gone wrong," briefly paraphrasing our heart to heart. "I told him about Jacob, he told me about his previous whoriness – and neither of you can say _anything_, I know exactly how many notches you both had before you coupled up. So we're starting afresh and the EX file is well and truly opened. I'm going round his tomorrow night for a Zombie film night."

Alice raised one disbelieving eyebrow. "You? Zombies? This is the girl who can't watch _Buffy_ without getting nightmares?"

Rosalie interrupted in a huff. "I think you're both forgetting the more important matter. Bella – you let him off waaay too lightly. You should have held out for flowers, chocolates, jewellery..."

I laughed, cutting Rosalie off. "Rose, I can't believe how mercenary you are! He said he's sorry, he said he's changed and he said he really likes me – and I believe him!"

"Just don't come running to me when you get another Jacob," she muttered under her breath."

Fuming, I threw the empty box of chocolates at her head.

"Ow!" she squealed indignantly.

"He is _nothing_ like Jacob. For starters, Jacob pushed and pushed til I slept with him, and Edward's letting _me_ set the pace. Second, Jacob still lives at home with his dad claiming benefits, whereas Edward owns his own place and is a fricking _doctor_! Thirdly, Jacob used to drive me round on that skanky motorbike we saved from the dump and Edward has a... a.. a silver car!"

Rose laughed, hugging me in a rare show of affection.

"I just wanted to make sure _you_ were sure. You definitely like this guy. And for reference, it's an Audi TT convertible – _very_ nice!"

I stared at her, torn between joy and confusion. Confusion won out – just.

"How do you know what kind of car it is?" I demanded, suspiciously.

"I saw it outside the other day – and I saw the Audi key hanging out of his pocket. It's the nicest car for this block – the only other car that comes close is the BMW that belongs to the old guy on the top floor."

I shook my head – trust Rose to have checked out every car for this block.

Heading into my bedroom, I pulled out my pyjamas, shouting over my shoulder through the door.

"So what are we gonna do this Friday?" I asked, trying to take the spotlight off me.

It worked. Before I knew it, they were raving about this new place 'Solaris' they both wanted to try out. As I swiftly changed and brushed my hair into a ponytail, they were detailing all the many benefits. Only half-listening, I nipped into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"...and because it's the opening night this Friday, ladies get in free! So the boys will have to pay, but all three of them are rich, they can afford it!"

I spat and rinsed before answering.

"So you think I should ask Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Of _course_ sweetie! What could be more perfect? He can finally meet the boys and have a bit of man time while we can gossip – and he'll get to see you looking even more drop dead gorgeous than you normally are."

Blushing as I thought of slow dancing with Edward, I started shooing Alice and Rosalie out my door – I was impatient to get to my bed and Edward dreams!

**EPOV**

_I rolled over restlessly in bed and my free hand encountered a silky soft, warm body. Smiling, I ran my hand gently up Bella's thigh, pressing my body against her back as she groaned deeply. Drawing her hair back with my other hand, I kissed her shoulders and neck, making her shiver in my arms. _

**BPOV**

_I turned around and brought my lips abruptly to Edward's, kissing him strongly but sweetly. Twining my arms around his shoulders, I arched my body into his, his arms squeezing me close to him. Making me tingle all over, he ran his fingers slowly down my back, over my bum and along my thigh, hooking his hand behind my knee and gently pulling my leg over his hip._

**EPOV**

_I turned onto my back, cupping Bella's bum and bringing her with me until she was perched above me, her breasts gently bushing my chest, her stomach pressed against mine... I longed to thrust my hips upwards, to bring my throbbing cock into her, to hear her scream my name out. I tried to control myself – I didn't want to push her too far too fast._

**BPOV**

_I wanted Edward so much – I was ready for anything and everything. Gripping his hips firmly, I planted kisses down his chest and stomach, down the sweet V leading to his long, hard –_

**EPOV**

_cock. She wrapped her sweet lips around the head and teased my shaft with her tongue while her fingers gently tickled my balls. I threw my head back, and screamed her name out –_

"BELLA!"

**BPOV**

I woke up abruptly – I was sure I'd heard someone shouting my name. Confused, I was about to go back to sleep when I heard it again, unmistakable pleasure in the sound. Realising it came from the room above me, I snuggled back down in my duvet, a Cheshire Cat grin on my face.

**EPOV**

My alarm woke me that morning, dragging me unwillingly from the most delicious dream I'd had yet. I stretched out, not wanting to leave my bed and my dreams just yet. Closing my eyes, I imagined Bella was here with me, her arms wrapped around me, her lips soft against my skin, her legs tangled with mine... I moaned longingly. I wanted to stay here with my Bella dreams all day – or better yet, go downstairs to my real Bella. Unfortunately, my snooze alarm was beeping annoyingly in my ear and – I cracked one eye open to sneak a look at the clock – it was more than time to get up and start my day, as much as I didn't want to. Throwing back the covers with a sigh – and a strangled screech from my startled cat – I heaved myself out of bed and headed for my shower.

**BPOV**

Still smiling as I awoke from my awesome dreams, I stretched my arms above my head happily. I found it immensely satisfying that I'd made Edward scream my name out last night – even if I'd only done it in his dreams. Soon enough, I'd be making it happen in person...

My thoughts blissfully continuing in this vein, I jumped out of bed and hopped into my shower, picturing Edward's arms curling around me in the hot water...

**EPOV**

Standing in my shower, I let the hot water wash over me, easing the aches in my shoulders, imagining it was Bella's fingers gently massaging my skin. I was getting hard again just thinking about her – her soft lips against my neck, her breasts pushed against my back, her fingers gently stroking my cock...

My breath started to quicken and I knew I'd have to see to myself before I went to work. Wishing Bella was here with me, wrapping her fingers around my cock...

**BPOV**

Edward's fingers travelling teasingly over the super sensitive skin between my breasts, his hot breath against my neck, his strong fingers cupping underneath my bum, holding my body close to his, his hard cock pressing up against my thigh...

**EPOV**

Bella kneeling slowly in front of me, looking up at me seductively through her eyelashes, those huge brown eyes making my heart jump. Bella running her hands up and down my legs, each time getting closer and closer to...

**BPOV**

My fingers started to travel downward as I fantasised about what I would do to Edward the next time I got him alone. I moaned as I massaged myself down below, thinking of Edward's cock warm and hard in my mouth, running my lips up and down his length, flicking my tongue over the tip...

**EPOV**

Bella sucking hard on my stiff cock, each caress with her tongue was bringing me nearer to the brink. My long strokes became harder and faster now as I imagined Bella's moans, her beautiful eyes staring directly into mine. I pushed my hand against the shower wall, bracing myself, on the very tip of the precipice...

**BPOV**

I leaned back against the shower wall as I felt myself on the brink, my fantasy Edward shuddering with joy as he came. Grinding against my fingers, wishing they were Edward's, I bit my lip as my orgasm followed his, gasping for breath as my whole body stiffened with pleasure.

**EPOV**

Shaking as I came, I gasped Bella's name quietly, hoping that soon it would be my real Bella making me moan. Rinsing off quickly, I switched the water off, grabbed a towel and rushed to get ready, my thoughts still full of beautiful brown eyes and creamy soft skin.

**BPOV**

A little shocked at myself – I hardly ever pleasured myself, and never _about_ anyone – I slowly switched the water off and started to towel my hair dry. Thinking back on my _very_ erotic daydream, I realised I seriously needed some girly advice. I'd never given anyone a blow job before, I'd never wanted to - me and Jacob had definitely never indulged. But I found I wanted to with Edward, the idea was something that turned me on, not something that disgusted me. I needed tips though, I wanted it to be good – and the best place to go for advice I could trust, and someone who wouldn't ridicule me was –

_YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!_

Somehow sensing I needed her, my soul-sister was ringing me at what was (for her) an ungodly hour in the morning. I raced for my bedroom, searched frantically for my phone before finding it underneath my bed, flipped it open and answered breathlessly.

"Alice, I need to talk. Can you meet me for lunch?"

**EPOV**

Clean, dressed and decent, I quickly ran downstairs, pausing for a moment at Bella's door, contemplating whether or not to stop for an early morning kiss. Deciding she probably wouldn't want to be woken up at 6.30am by her horny neighbour, I reluctantly walked past, out the door, down to the garage and slipped smoothly into my car. As I drove off towards the hospital, I could sense this was going to be an awesome day, leading to an amazing night with my Bella and her bewitching brown eyes.

**BPOV**

Clipping my hair back out of my face, I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye. Realising I was in danger of running late, I downed my coffee, stuffed the last piece of bagel in my mouth, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Walking briskly towards the subway, I could tell this was shaping up to be an amazing day. The sun was shining, the air was clear, and tonight I'd be once again seeing Edward and his enchanting emerald eyes.

**A/N** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just thought it would be fun to skip between perspectives. Also, I thought you deserved some erotic goodness (even if it was just in their heads). They're both taking it slow for their own reasons, but things will start to heat up soon I promise! Personally, I think it would be out of character for Bella to jump into bed with someone she's only just met, so I'm trying to build the emotional relationship simultaneously with the physical relationship.

Hope you like!

PS. Just in case anyone takes offence, I do not think masturbating is wrong or sinful or any of that crap, the reason that Bella is shocked at herself is because she's still so innocent about sexual enjoyment – she needs Edward to broaden her horizons!!


End file.
